Brothers
by Bolinxmako
Summary: Mako and Bolin both have feeling for each other, strange to both of them, but they're there. Yaoi, slash, lemons. My first fanfic, so please feel free to criticize me constructively! Also, the first five chapters are kind of messed up grammarwise. P.S. This story is -very- erotic. The more reviews/favorites/followers I get the more will I'll have to write, so get on that!
1. Chapter 1 Mako

We are both sweaty from the pro-bending match we just won. I look at Bolin, and the smile that has been plastered on my face since we stepped off the arena can t help but grow stronger as I look at him. He catches my gaze and smiles back. What? he asks, possibly creeped out by the smile. Nothing! It s just, we won! My little bro and I, winning a pro-bending match! I let out, the feeling of victory overwhelming me again. Give it to me! Bolin Demands, opening his arms waiting for an embrace. I don t hesitate when I fly into his arms. We embrace for a few seconds, patting each other on the backs. I then notice our smell. Man, we reek, I say, pulling back from the hug, let s hit the showers. I turn the other way, already on my way even if he doesnt come. I ll catch up to you! I just have to- Okay. I cut him off. I head off the the showers. Once I arrive, I set down my belongings and begin to undress. Removing the clothes is a relief. We ve been moving around in them all day and the end result isn t exactly Panda Lily fresh. I set my clothes apron a bench and head over to the shower area, turning the faucet and at first I ER sprayed with cold water, causing me to jump and lift my leg. Then it gradually changes to a soothing heat. Just then, Bolin arrives. How s the water, Mako? Bolin asks loudly, probably to make sure I hear him over the pouring water, or probably because he s just naturally loud. Most likely both. Great! Nice and warm. I respond back, my voice having a slight purr as the warmth envelops me entirely. I hear the creak of Bolin s faucet and look over to him. Just as I look the water sprays him with lethal drops of cold. I watch as his butt spreads just slightly as he responds the same way I do, lifting my leg up. In the back of my mind, I can t help but simply think dang. It all really started when we were younger, still trying to get by due to the death of our parents. Being his really only authority, I really had no idea what to do when he did something bad. It seemed rather humiliating and wrong of me to spank him, but it was very effective so I continued it. I liked it. I couldn t stay mad at him and neither could he, so after I was done spanking him, we had almost forgot about it entirely, as if it never happened. I know this kind of thinking is wrong, but I can t help myself. It s almost impossible to avoid the thoughts. The memories flash through my mind in an instant. I look away and continue to rid the musk from my body, catching side glances of Bolin washing his own body. Bro? Bolin calls, three yards away. Yeah? I respond. Do you think we actually have a chance of getting into the tournament? he asks. The tone makes it clear that he s been pondering this for a while. Of course I do. Did you see the three of us out there? We were kick-ass! I say, praising ourselves. Yeah. We were. he says, grinning again. It s just, it feels so unreal. I look at the point halfway between him and my, letting him know I m listening. Oh, what the heck? We ve seen each other naked. We are familiar with each others bodies. I look over at him as he says the last word and I respond, inspecting him. Well, get used to it, Bo. Alright. I turn around and we shower in silence for about ten more minutes. Thoughts of how this could change our lives entirely flood my mind as the water floods my hair. Bo stops his shower shortly before I do. He goes to the benches where we left our clothes and begins to dress. I m coming up from the rear when his towel drops and he has to bend over to pick it up, and I get a view that s bittersweet. I bite my lip in attempt to control the thoughts I feel. It s useless. We arrive at the attic and get ready for bed. Naturally, we both prefer to sleep naked. I climb not my bed and we stay up talking for a while we lay on our beds. Hey, you ever taste those green noodles at the restaurant on the corner near the arena? Bolin asks. No. Why? I answer. Rhey taste amazing. I ll be sure to try them. We continue talking about things, from how our lives may change if we win, different foods we could eat, new clothes. After maybe thirty minutes of this, I hear him snoring. He s always snored. I m not tired, so I get up and walk around the attic, doing nothing important. Climb up to the very top, naked, looking out over Republic City. I can see everything from here. The skyscrapers, metalbender airships, the air temple island. A big statue of the previous avatar, and founder of this city, Aang. I stare out for quite a while and lose track of time. Eventually I head back to my bed and pass Bolin on the way. He s a strange sleeper, thrashing about, switching positions so often. I wouldn t think much of it if I found him hanging by his feet from the ceiling when I wake up. I look at him as he snores a steady beat. He s uncovered, so his backside is bare. I stare at him, ignoring my conflicting thoughts. He s always had a great body. Bulkier than me, but it just adds to his character. I move closer to him and gently move a finger from his left shoulder blade down to his left cheek. He s a heavy sleeper so it doesn t disturb him. I suppose I move to my bed and fall asleep, dreaming dreams of happy. A picnic with Bo and my long-gone parents. Happy things. The next morning I wake with a start as Bolin smiles at me from above. Uh, hi. I manage to get out despite my drowsiness and shock. Surprise! Since you weren t awake before me for a first, I went out and bought us some of those noodles I mentioned to you yesterday! You know, to eat! I couldn t help but smile at both his enthusiasm and that he went out and got some. Thanks, bro. You know, at first the cooks were reluctant to let me take the food elsewhere, I mean, wht was I going to do with it? Eat it? Wait, okay, yes I was going to do that. But what else? he asks, genuinely curious. I don t know, bro. People are strange in Republic City. I reply. I get up, still naked. I walk to my dresser and pull out some fresh clothes. I slip them on while looking at Bolin delicately eating the food. I slurp my first noodle, eating the taste. I m pleased. Wow. This is great. Now. Know why. What if they re suspicious someone will try to replicate it and steal the recipe? I state. Bolin seems enlightened. OOHH. I laugh. I continue slurping down noodles, taking it slowly, trying to restrain myself because as Boln said, they are pretty amazing. What should I do today? I think about Republic City, taking a mental stroll through it. I look at all the corner shops, the food stands, the neat little toys and gadgets they sell. I snap back into reality when I hear Bolin state he s done. I take a look at Bolin and realize that on the days I take off and wander through the city, I leave Bolin here alone, no doubt bored without me to talk to and anything to do. Then it occurs to me that he may want to join me. Hey Bo. Want to hit the town with me later? Really? And do what? he asks, excitement noticeably increasing in his words. Visit shops, look around. Maybe grab some more noodles. Okay! Let me get my nice clothes! he says eagerly. I smile, ready to, for the first time in quite a while to go out and hang around the city with my brother. 


	2. Chapter 2 Bolin

You see, there was this time period in my life where I liked girls. That time was when my parents were still here. Growing up with only one person n your life who truly means something to you, it changes you. It s changed me That one person just happened to be two things. A guy, and my brother. Over time I ve come for realize it s wrong to have these feelings about a relative. I shouldn t have them. I need to get rid of them. I try to. But I can t. He s been the only person there for me when I ve needed someone to hug, someone that I needed at my weakest times. It s hard not to have these feelings, and as much as I know they re wrong, I can t put myself to stop them. I love my brother more than a brother.

Today I wake up as usual. Nude and groggy. I take a look at my surroundings. A pile of dirty clothes at the foot of my bed. Mako s bed, neat but evident enough to show that someone was sleeping there and is now gone. The ladder to the roof. I wonder where Mako is and I get up to search. Normally he s the first up but always still somewhere nearby. I decide to check the roof first. I climb up and take a good look around, but find no one. I climb back down and turn around, surprised yet not by the sit of Mako, looking as if he were just smiling, holding a pair of my pants and a shirt. Bro, you might want to put these on he smirks and I can t help but blush. Surely if he was standing there when I climbed down, he saw my butt, exposed as ever. Sure he s seen me naked and were comfortable with each others bodies, but for some reason this gets at me the wrong way and makes me blush even more. Where were you? I say as I slip on the clothes he s brought to me. Just coming back from the arena. I went down to pick up some stuff I left and ai ran into an old friend. He says. Oh. What friend? I say as I walk on over to my bed and plop down onto it, fully clothed. Her name is Sindei. We met a couple of years back and I hadn t see her since. Instantly I get jealous. She may come over tonight; wanna help me clean the place up a bit? he asks, and I can t help but say yes because I know he ll get mad at me, and that s the least thing I want to happen. Back then, when he d get mad at me, he d spank me. As odd as it sounded, I liked it. I m not sure why. It never hurt much but it always sent one message. Don t do what you just did that got you into trouble, okay? I understood the message. But I couldn t help but want to be spanked more, to get that strange feeling that it gave me in the pit of my stomach. Instantly, I get an idea. No. I respond to his request to clean up a bit. What? Why? he questions, the response clearly catching him off guard. Because I m too lazy. Bo, please This place is a monster and I ll never get done in time without your help he says, with a subtle dash of pleading mixed in there. The next words that come out of my mouth are said playfully, but in THR back of my mind I have a bigger motive. Maybe you need to come spank me. The reaction on Mako s faces immediate, his cheeks flushing with red. What? My next action is all part of my bigger motive. I get on the floor and lean myself so I m in a praying position over my bed, pointing and wiggling my butt towards Mako. Come on, give me a nice red mark. I say in the still playful voice I used earlier. You re insane. The next actions are probably the most regrettable, but I can t stop myself. I pull my pants down just slightly, just enough that he can see just the top part of my hole as my back is arched and I m leaning over my bed. Do I imagine it, or do I see him blush harder than before and hesitate before he says, Pick your pants up, sicko. I ll clean this place myself I do as he says and laugh the whole situation off. I climb back up to my bed and think, think, think. About what? Can Mako feel the same way about me as I do him? The smirk as I slipped down the steps of the roof ladder, the blushing, the hesitation before telling me to pick up my pants I think of this and notice I have a huge hard-on. Thankfully Mako didn t see. I slip the blankets over my legs to hide it. I continue thinking, and then put the thoughts aside as I remember the reason he s cleaning this attic in the first place. A girl. There s no way he could feel this way for me if a girl was wroth it enough to clean this attic himself rather than tell her to come another time. The jealousy pangs and I have no idea what to do, so I drift off into a deep sleep.

I awake several hours later, disoriented. I move just slightly, not enough not make someone know that I m awake. Or, some people. I hear the sound of more than one person. A girls voice. I open my eyes and try to think back to the last time I was awake, which is very hard. Oh, that s right. When Mako was cleaning the attic. I get up into a sitting position and take in my surroundings. Clean, this attic is transformed. I have to give my bro props, this place is great. I see Mako and the girl I assume is the one he was talking about earlier. Sindei. Mako notices me and brings me into the conversation. And the dead awakes I was afraid you d sleep through her visit! Bo, this is Sindei, Sindei, Bo. I take one look at her and realize the jealousy I felt earlier is irrelevant to this. She is beautiful and there is no way Mako won t fall for her. I make sure not to reflect my thoughts with my face. Hey Sindei. I m Bo! I think you know that though Err Sindei laughs. Right, and you must know that I m Sindei. Yep.. the tone in her voice rubs me the wrong way and I just now one thing I want. For her to never come back. I also take note of the food they re eating; my favorite green noodles i showed Mako one day. What can I do? What can I do Sabotage. I devilish smirk appears on my face, but thankfully they ve continued on with their conversation and don t see it. I make an effort to trash the place he worked so hard to clean for this girl. When I get up from my bed, I bring my blanket with me and drop it on the floor next to my bed. Mako notices and I see the hint of a scowl trace his face. I get up and stretch, making loud yawning noises. I interrupt their conversation. You don t mind if I have a few noodles, right? I ask with false kindness, I showed Mako these noodles, you know. They re my favorite. Sindei responds with an upbeat attitude. Go ahead! she says with a smile. Just have some of mine, Bo. She s the guest. Mako says, most likely already understanding my motives. Nonsense. She said I can have some anyway! I make an effort to slurp the noodles loudly and purposely spill some noodles. Bolin, you re making a mess! Mako says in a hushed yell. Clean it up. I say, and the walk back towards my bed. I ve done it, I ve successfully ticked him off. I hear his footsteps behind me followed by a loud voice and his hand tugging on my shoulder. No, you clean it! I cleaned this entire attic by myself! Show some gratitude! No. I respond calmly, clearly not in the position to argue back validly. No? No? You enfuriafe me! It s an odd sound hearing Sindei s voice ove this fit. I ll excuse myself Mako ignores her voice and continues to yell at me. Sometimes I feel like I do everything around here! You just sleep and eat! I decide to take on the silent route and ignore him, so I fall silently on the bed. And now you just lie down? That s it! Mako jumps on me and grabs the collar of my shirt. He punches me a couple of times in the chest, and then, out of no where, he flips me over. This is the only way you ll listen! He pulls my pants down and I can feel my bare butt exposed. That strange tugging feeling in the pit of my stomach resurfaces after all these years and I feel the first impact. I groan but don t fight. Each smack weakens, and I think we both feel it. This is becoming consensual. My groans turn into moans, and I can feel his hand spread my cheeks with each smack, pulling them apart enough to expose my hole each time. As far as I know it, this is probably the best spankingive received. 


	3. Chapter 3 Mako

What s come over me? Was this whole incident driven by madness or lust? Or even both? And what s making me not want to stop? My wrath at Bolin or just being able to hold him in place and touch him? I think of the one thing that will stop me. This is wrong. I shouldn t be doing this, because I like it. Instantly I stop because I notice that my spankings have gotten weaker and I m spreading his cheeks with each spank, and he s moaning. Moaning? I decide to get one last feel and pick his pants up, enjoying the last bit of touch I may get of his plump and smooth butt.

I m sorry, Mako. I don t know what came over me Bolin says with sincerity. I m sorry too I shouldn t have, um, spanked you It so childish Bolin laughs. Yeah, brings back memories of when we were children, right? I ll say. I ll clean up my noodle mess, alright? I m sorry again. It s okay, really. I doubt well be seeing Simdei again, though I say. Sindei s a good friend. I hope I do see her again. Sorry about that too I shrug It off and we both get up. Bolin walks over to the noodles he spilled on the floor and bends over to pick them up. Then next actions were driven purely by lust, and I may regret it. Glad you see sense, next time, maybe I will have to soak you, heh. I walk over to him and spank his butt, grabbing it quickly and letting go. He doesn t jolt or anything when I do it, in fact, did he blush? I disregard the thought. Maybe. he says.

There s a bitter cold tonight and the attic isn t providing much warmth, but luckily as a fire bender, I have a few warmth tricks. I lay in bed naked, using my fire ending to spread warmth throughout my body. It feels nice, but the one thing interrupting my warm bliss is the chattering I hear coming from Bolin s bed. I ponder the thoughts of inviting him over to my bed. Firstly, we re naked. Of course I d love to feel his naked body in contact with mine, but that will freak him out no doubt. Not to mention if that did happen, I d get a hard-on and he d feel it easily, given that my penis is a good ten inches. I know he d feel weird being naked next to me, so I guess he d put on something. I m his older brother though. I m supposed to protect him no matter what, whether it be people, animals, heights, or the temperature, I have to watch over my little bro. Bolin. Put on some undergarments, I ll put on some too and you can come lay in my bed. Body heat is the warmest, especially when you re a firebender. I guess he was spearing this, or the cold simply made him jittery, because he bolted out of his bed and straight to his clothing drawer and slipped on his undergarments, already ready to hop into my bed. I perk my eyebrow and get up, slipping a pair of my own on. He jumps on my bed and I get in after him. Not exactly sure how to position ourselves. Finally we get some sense and he curls himself into a crescent and faces away from me, so I guess the only sensible thing to do is hug him from behind. Why would I put myself I m this situation? If I get a boner, it s going to rub itself directly on his butt. I think of the only way out. I ll blame it on the morning, because hard-ons always come with the morning. I put my arm over him and scoot my waist forward so our bodies matched up, like two pieces in a puzzle. I can feel his ass pressed against my groin. It feels Amazing No doubt the boner will come soon so I try to fall asleep fast.

The morning only brings confusion. I wake up slowly, because I know there s a body directly on top of me. I open my eyes and find Bolin s laying directly ontop of me, his head resting on my chest, snoring. I feel my hands resting on his butt, but I know he doesn t feel it because he s a heavy sleeper. I feel two stiff things in between our bodies. Sunlight is shining through the windows. Lust takes over me and I decide to take complete advantage of this situation. I just run my hand softly over his butt, feeling it like there s no tomorrow. Softly enough not to wake him but soon enough the morning bird will awaken.

I take this time to think and wonder about the previous days events. Him leaning over his bed with his pants half pulled down, teasing me? No, just messing. Then the moaning when I spanked him. What if he noticed I was spreading his cheeks with each spank? He probably thought of that as weird But then again, he s laying on top of me.

He wakes up and groggily rises into a sitting position. On my crotch. I feel his butt suddenly pressing against my crotch This is wrong, but so great He arches his back, stretching, I feel his butt spread with the motion of his arch and my penis is suddenly throbbing. My eyes are closed and I don t think he knows I m awake. I peek my eyes open and notice he s looking down at my penis beneath his butt. I know I don t imagine the next thing that happens, because my penis will never forget. He rubs his butt one, two, three times against my penis, the gets up. I pretend to sleep through it all. 


	4. Chapter 4 Bolin

What did I just do? I wonder if I should regret the decision. What was I thinking? Rubbing myself against my own brother. The combination of sleepiness and lust had me going, though. Guess I can t completely blame myself for what I just did. Besides, he was asleep, he couldn t know what happened. Although, I think his hands were on my butt when I was laying down. Maybe just the most comfortable position. I was laying on him. I walk to my bed and fantasize about him. His penis It s so huge It felt so nice against me, so incredibly warm in this morning chill.

When I was little, nights like this were the worst. Mako hadn t figured out that firebending trick, so we had to stick with just plain body heat, which, compared to the heat last night was just a spark. It was nice being so close to him. Feeling his body envelop me, protecting me from anything that might happen. Of course, he s still doing that but it somehow lost a certain effect now that we re older and have some means of protection in this attic.

I look up from my bed and see he s still asleep in the same position I left him in and notice the huge boner he s maintained since I left. Gaahh, so huge. I want it I don t care if we re related anymore, I want it. The only issue is that he most likely thinks that us being together is wrong, because well, it is. And he probably doesn t even like boys. The only possible way I can be with him is if he s asleep. He s asleep right now. I wonder

I walk over to his bed quietly so I don t wake him. I inspect his face to be absolutely sure he s asleep. He is, by the looks of it. Asleep, he looks almost dainty. I move from his face down to his crotch. Thick with stiffness. So am I. I gently move my hand to his hairless thigh, so meaty, but apparent with muscle. I move my hand up and up his leg so softly, with so much care not to wake him. Finally it reaches his thick member. Oh how I wish I could feel its skin but I m afraid moving his undergarments around would rouse him. I move my head down to it and his smell is intoxicating. So manly, it s all I can do to not rip his briefs off. I grab it and can t really comprehend how perfect it is. The perfect thickness and length. The warmth it radiates when I near it.

A mini heart attack happens in my body as I see Mako move and his body turns over, revealing his backside. Good, he s still asleep. Just shifting. I immediately lay my eyes on his butt. Come to think of it, I ve never seen much of it, or really just never paid attention to it. Its plump and cute. I gently caress my hand over it. It s nice and soft. I play with it for a while more, spreading it gently beneath his briefs, but what I really want is on the opposite side of this

I decide he s not going to turn over and can only hope it s cold enough tonight so I have a reason to come to his bed tonight. I g to my clothing drawer and pick out my clothes today. I decide to go with the usual green, so I pull out a green cardigan and some greenish-beige pants. I slip them on and go straight down to the gym. I haven t practiced my earthbending in a while so I figure it s the best thing to do right now, especially so I can think about other things. I look at my selection of Earthbending supplies and notice I don t have much besides the stone tablets they have supplied for probending. I take one and squeeze it, reducing it to a pile of dust on the floor beneath me. I sit down and realize that I m not going to get much practice today so I just sit there and play with the dust, grabbing handfuls and reforming them into solid figures, then back to dust. I do this for a time that I don t even realize how things have changed outside. I get up and look out the window and I see what I assume is a storm cloud that will bring a cold much colder than the night before. A cold that one give someone unprotected frostbite in a matter of hours. I go up to the attic and see Mako is up doing his own thing. Sitting and reading a newspaper. Hey bro. I say casually. Hey, where ve you been? he asks. I was down in the gym about to practice but I was distracted so I didn t really do much. What s distracting you? he asks with curiosity. The weather, it s Winter now, isn t it? he responds by showing me the front of the newspaper he s reading. The headline reads Winter Arrives in Republic City! I guess you re gonna have to start dressing more warmly. I have it made. I frown. Times like this I wish I was a firebender. But then again, if I was, I wouldn t have a reason to snuggle with Mako at night when the cold comes. Thanks for last night, by the way. Sure, it was nothing. Dont mention it. for some reason, i get the sense that he says that not out of modesty but a request to actually not mention it. Why? The rest of the day drags on. It consists of Mako and I talking, eating, laying down, wandering around, looking outside at the steady drops of snow making their way gradually down to the floor.

Night comes and yes, it is worse than the previous night. No doubt the temperature is in the negatives, or at least close to it. I go to my drawer and begin to undress. I open my drawer to look for fresh briefs for Mako s bed and I m shocked to see nothing there. I realize two things. One, I m gonna sleep with Mako naked tonight. And so is he. We buy our clothes at the same time, and wash. So when I run out, so does he. However, that s only if he says yes. If he says yes, good for me. I ll have the chance to actually touch his hot skin. If he says no, it means I ll have to spend this night beneath my unhelpful blanket as the cold nips at every part of my body. I turn around to look at him, and find him looking at me and we boh know what happened before anything is even said. How s this gonna work ? I ask. Well, we re comfortable with each others bodies It ll be just like a shower, I guess. Alright then I say, trying to keep the devilish grin in my head from appearing on my lips. I remove the rest of my clothes and I m naked, walking over to Mako s bed. He s observing me but I disregard it. I lay down and face my backside towards him, and immediately I feel the bed sink down, signaling he just got it next to me. A split second later I feel his hot arm bury my, and immediately I feel safer, like there s a veil of impenetrable fire surrounding me and nothing can ever harm me. I think he s making an effort to make sure his penis doesn t touch my butt. Personally, I d like it of he did, but if it did, he d probably find it strange that I wouldn t say anything I guess this ll have to do. I better fall asleep early so I ll wake up before him and have alone time with his body and me. So I fall asleep.

I wake up and suppose it s early in the morning, it s hard to tell with the snow storm. I m in the same position ontop of him as the morning before. right ontop of him, our penises touch together Oh god I sit upright and his penis is completely stiff, laying down all ten inches of it on his well defined abs. Man.. What am I to do I check his eyes and see they re still closed. I brush my fingers over his lips gently. Then I move down to his penis. So big, so big, so big I move my hand to it and grab it gently. So hot, so stiff. I want to taste it I move my head down and adjust my body so carefully as to not rouse him. Finally my mouth is a centimeter away and his scent hypnotizes me. I stick my tongue out slowly and taste the head. So good. Nothing like I imagined it. Better. I dare not do anything more than little tastes. I can t wake him. He can t know. I stop and see he s still asleep, but his penis is throbbing. Maybe he s having a sexual dream because of this. I move up his hips, straddling them. Then I move his penis so it s pressed right against my hole. I grind on it, rubbing it and wanting so bad for him to push along with me and for him to enter me. But I know it won t happen. I rub it a few more times and then decide to go back to sleep, leaving his hard penis pressed against my hole. I drift back to a tired morning sleep. The last thing I remember before sleeping is giving a sigh. 


	5. Chapter 5 Mako

I wake up feeling the same thing I felt the day before, only this time we are full skin on skin contact. Knowing my brother, he s a heavy sleeper, so in a sense this is a free ticket to do what I want with him.

I ve decided after a lot of thinking, and I do mean a lot, that despite the fact it s wrong to love a brother the way I do, I m going to stop caring. So many wrong things are done each day and this isn t even comparable to what others have done. Murder. Oppression. Other stuff. I assure myself. This isn t comparable.

I slide out from under him, careful to make sure his backside is left facing up when I get out. Once I am out, which is surprisingly enough a difficult task, I look at his body. Look at it. So grand in every way. His backside is well etched with muscles but when it comes down to his butt there s a significant curve. So meaty, but it s not overly huge. The perfect size the accommodate the rest of his features. I guess you could say he got the better side of the family back there, and I got the front. I look down at my stiff penis and take note of it s size for a couple of seconds. Easily ten inches, can be more though. I take some time to think too. Why did Bolin hump my penis with his butt last morning? Surely he was tired. Maybe it was just his way to stretch in the morning? No, strange way to stretch, and he looked at it before he rubbed. Okay, well one thing comes to mind immediately. Bolin is gay, and that s more than I can ever ask for. Does he think of me in that way though? Doubt it. Bolin s still sleeping face-down on my bed. I straddle his upper thighs, just below his butt. I put my hands on his butt, and spread it, looking in detail at his hole. So clean, so tight. So fresh I thrust my penis forward and it finds his hole easily, given the way I ve positioned myself. I rub my penis against it, and it s all I can do to not thrust inward. Surely if I penetrated him, he d feel it due to the thickness of my member and the tightness of his hole. I wonder what it tastes like Do I dare? Sure I do. He won t wake up. I get down and spread his ass, inching forward too slowly for my temptation. Finally my tongue reaches it and it tastes so delicious, I want to have more. I keep on licking, genty though because despite the fact he s a heavy sleeper I feel somehow he ll wake up. Soon enough his butt is covered in a fresh layer of saliva. I m too horny for me to care how he might interpret his wet butt when he wakes up, so I continue to rub my penis on his now wet hole, which gives an entirely new sensation. It feels so good that I don t stop, I feel a sensation welling up inside me and realize I m going to cum. Fuck. I can t cum on his butt! I quickly jump off, but I don t want to end this orgasm so abruptly so I jump on my side of the bed and masturbate the rest of it off, spewing cum allover my chin, chest and abs. Bolin better not wake up. I get up and find a towel to wipe myself off. Once I do that, I make my way back to Bolin and notice he s turned face-up now, so his penis sticks straight up. He s also shivering, I think. Better go warm him up, and besides, more body contact is what I want. I m still so lustful right now I straddle his waist and begin to heat him up again, using my firebending as a heater, my body the vent. I look at his face. So cute. His lips, so plump. His eyes, so green. His skin, so flawless but so cold and I immediately feel bad I got up and stopped heating him. I feel his penis pressing up against me and wonder something. What does it feel like with a penis on my butt? Is it enjoyable? I test it out, putting his dick, easily seven or eight inches but just as thick as mine, against my hole. I arch my back so my butt is spread without anyone having to spread it themselves. When the back is arched, and the butt is spread is the biggest turn on for me. That s why when Bolin was messing around, saying I should spank him, and them he pulled down his pants, I needed to clean the house alone because he would ve definitely seen the boner he gave me. I rub my hole against him and think it s not too bad. Not my cup of tea but I can tolerate it I continue to do the same motion he did to me that one morning, humping my ass against his member. This is Bolin s pleasure? I We d perfect for each other. Except we re brothers. So nothing can be entirely perfect if we ever were together. I sigh. I look down to his plump lips and gently move towards them. Finally my lips reach his, and I give him the most gentle one I can possibly give. His lips, so soft and warm despite the freezing cold surrounding us. This kiss, only one is giving effort. How I long for more than this with him. But I can t. I just make a comfortable bed of my own with his body and rest my head on his chest. I m not going to leave his body until he s awake.

There was this time where I was attracted to another man. I ve gotten over it now, and so has he, but it was sure a strange trip. It was the waterbender member of the fire ferrets. He was something of a man like me. Tall, about my body size. Definitely not the same skin color. He was much darker, but not too dark. Typical Water Tribe looks. But one key feature sure stuck out. His butt. Imagine a man like me, except with a bigger butt than mine. Mine is fair sized, but his was so meaty. He looked great and I wanted him so much. When he first joined, we would jokingly smack each other on the rear, but I had a bigger motive. I just wanted to feel it. Then, his first time in the arena with us, we won and we were so incredibly happy. Bolin went off to shower and it was just me and him, in the dress room. As what at first I considered to be another playful joke, he got on his knees and bent over, Hey Mako, as a celebration for our win, how about you give me one good slap on my ass? he said. I couldn t say no. I wanted more, though. How about bare ass? That ought to be more celebratory. I said with a laugh. Alright then. he replied. He pulled his pants down and arched his back, spreading his butt without hands. I was completely stiff already and I knew he saw. I got down to slap it. Instead of slapping one cheek, I slapped directly in the middle so I could get a feel of his hole. It looked and felt tight. He moaned. I pulled his head back and kissed him. My first kiss. I regretted it. But I still kissed him, dry humping his ass while he was bent over the bench. I fingered his ass and it felt so great. We continued kissing while I penetrated his ass with three fingers, he moaned in between kisses and I was about to pull my pants down when I stopped myself. I didn t want that. To have my first kiss and first time in the same night, driven by lust. I can t.. I explained how I felt, that I want to be in love when I have sex, and he understood, and apologized for seducing me. I joked and apologized on how seducable I am. We laughed the whole incident off and our relationships been the same since, minus the butt smacking.

I m snapped out of my memory by the sound of Bolin waking. His cock is still pressed directly against my hole so I can t say I was awake. I pretend to sleep on his chest and he just rubs my back. Strange, for the first time it feels like he is protecting me. I like it. Someone to always watch your back. He gently pushes me aside and slides out from under me, but for some reason he pushes me so I lay straight face-up. Maybe he justs wants to see a dick agin. Yep. He straddles my waist like that one morning, except this time we re naked. God, it feels so great what he s doing to me. He s rubbing his hole against my penis in such a smooth way it seems he s done this so many times more. I want to moan, but I can t. He ll know I m awake. I can t help it, though. One, two escape my lips and he stops. I open my eyes and we instantly make eye contact. I have to say it. I can t hold it in. I love you. He does something I don t expect at all. He bends over to get to my lips, his butt spreading more as he does this so I feel it and get more turned on. His lips reach mine, and for the first time ever I kiss him with vigorous effort given from each side. 


	6. Chapter 6 Bolin

What do I do? Stop? I don't want to. His lips, something I've wanted for years now, are finally mine for the taking, whether it be by force or sheer impulsiveness. Does he want this? I don't know. He moaned, though. Does that mean he liked what I was doing to him? I can't stop kissing him. He just looks at me wide-eyed for a split second, and with the split second that follows, he does something that I don't expect as well. He kisses back. He does like it! This is so wrong, so incredibly wrong but who cares? No one can see and we both want it. I close my eyes and we're both kissing each other, while my butt is still pressed against his throbbing penis. His lips, like two of the softest socks I've ever made out with, -not that I've ever made out with socks- taste so delicious. Like vanilla almost, and his breath just adds to the effect of that daintiness I think I feel. His breath tastes like warm milk, delicious and intoxicating. He slips his tongue into my mouth and from then on I know there's nothing either of us can do to stop what happens from then on. Nothing to stop what we both want. I want his body for both his pleasure and my own.

I start to rub my ass against his dick again, and it twitches with excitement just from the tiny motion. A moan escapes his mouth and finds its way not to freedom but into my mouth. I move both of my hands to his face and continue to kiss him with the same passion since we've first started kissing. He moves both hands to my ass and squeezes it. I can feel all of what he is right now. I feel aggression, want, lust. I spread my legs out more ontop of him so my ass spreads with it, loosening my hole just a bit as his thick head presses against it, wet with need.

I also realize that there's something we both want and desperately need. He wants my ass, I want his dick. We're both hungry but still teasing each other. His dick is pressed under mine and I want to taste it without the worry of him finding out. I know there's a solution to this aching desire we both have. I stop kissing him and it looks like he's about to protest, when I stop it with a quick peck on the lips followed by a breathy "ssh." I look down into those amber eyes and he looks back into my green eyes, this moment more intense than anything I've ever experienced. I break it by turning my body around, going into the "69" position. I lay ontop of him, my face right next to his extremely tasty dick, and his predicament is non-existent. My ass is now facing him, close enough to his face that I feel his hot breath being exhaled from his body against my ass. As if by an unspoken agreement, we both take what we need from each other. My mouth swallows the head of his dick the same moment I feel his tongue tasting my hole. I'm taking in his dick, and I'm solely amazed by myself that I can take so much at a time without gagging. We're both moaning now. Moans escape my mouth at the pure ecstacy of know that it's –him- who's licking me, but they're only muffled moans as they don't escape my mouth but only echo around in my mouth and around his dick. He's moaning into my ass, and we're both moaning muffled curse words into each others body. "Bo – ungh – how can you – unh – do that…" He asks, amazed at how I can fit so much of his ten incher into my mouth. I ignore him with words, but I answer by taking it all into my mouth and running my tongue up and down the shaft. A time passes that I'm not aware of and soon enough he's finger fucking my hole, wetting his fingers and sticking them in gently. I have high-tolerance for pain though, and I feel little pain and great pleasure. "You're so tight, unh." He moans, and I feel his breath on my ass, almost as if I can taste it. Soon enough he's fucking me with three of his luscious fingers, and he's using that firebending trick that I so madly love. His hands are hot and I can't help but moan loudly as his dick muffles my attempts to release the sounds coming from my mouth. We both continue our breathy moans and for a moment I feel this is never going to end, which is perfectly fine and more than I can ever hope for. But it does, the only thing not ending is the intensity and heat he's radiating from his amazing body. "Bo, I – ungh – I want to fuck you." He says in short words, moaning. I can't seem to get his dick out of my mouth; I'm purely taken with it. The taste, the size, the heat. He has to snap me back into reality. "Bo!" he says, and I remove it from my mouth, sizing it up and I realize that it's completely soaked in my natural liquids, dripping down to his balls. I take a second to catch my breath, and it's hard to catch it. Was I choking on his dick without even realizing it? Probably, but I'd be happy to die like that. "What?" I finally reply, anxious to get back to choking on his dick.

"Let me fuck you." He says, his breath more stable.

My dick twinges at the though of him fucking me, and I get eager. "Okay. " I take my last few tastes of his dick, sucking the head, squeezing it in between my lips and licking it roughly with my tongue. I get rewarded with loud moans from his lips. I stand up and wonder if this is the only time I'll get to do this with my brother. I decide to savor the moment in case it is and I want to do everything I can possibly do to him in this time. I want to tease him and play with his mind, or the only mind that's probably thinking right now. His penis. I look down at him and admire his features, looking at the different wet spots on his body. His lips are moist from rimming me, there's a wet spot on his chest where my penis was pressed, most likely pre-cum. And then his dick is sopping wet, literally dripping down onto the bed from my saliva. "You want to fuck me, eh?" I say, teasingly. I turn around and give him a good view of my ass, spreading it and feeling how wet it is beneath my hands. "Yes.." he whimpers. His voice, so husky and full of need. So hot. I gently jump on him, straddling his thin yet muscular waist. My hole isn't pressing against the head of his dick, but rather my ass pressing his entire dick, and his entire dick beneath my ass. I want to continue teasing him, but he adjusts his cock so it's pressing against my hole again, a position we're probably both too fond of now. I don't let him push in, and there's a mischevious smile plastered on my lips.

Does he know how to tease me? Apparently he does, because he spanks my ass, a feeling that gives me pure euphoria around my entire body. Fuck. I need him inside me. I want him to push, but now it's his turn to tease me. He continues spanking me, not hard but enough so it's consensual. I push against his dick and it applies pressure, bending it slightly. He let's out a loud moan and the smile appears on my face again. We're both playing with each other, teasing one another with the points we know turn each other on. How do we know this about each other, though? Have we both been more aware of ourselves than we realize? Now's not the time to think about this, though. Now's the time to enjoy the pure pleasure we're inflicting on each other. We play this game with each other, teasing spots on each other's body one at a time. He spanks me, I moan. I press down on his dick with my hole, and the tiniest amount of his head squeezes in, but I quickly release, he moans. He rubs my nipple, I moan. I attack his neck with my lips. He moans. The pressure is too great and finally both of us can't hold it in anymore. We know each other too well, staring at each other with such intensity it'd probably seem like this would be the last time we'd do this. In many cases, it probably would.

By some agreement our eyes made rather than our words, I push down as he pushes up and he finally penetrates me. His entire head goes in first, and we both moan our hot breaths into each other's face. His warm milky breath envelops my face and we both start thrusting. I feel virtually no pain and entirely pleasure as my ass was already loosened to some extent by his hot fingers, both the amount of his fingers and the heat from them loosening it more than usual. But even yet, it still feels tight as his giant dick pounds at me. There's nothing I want more right now than my own pleasure and my brother's pleasure, but I'm already being pleasured to the max. I decide to make him feel the so much better than he probably already does, and maybe I do it because I want him to know how great it feels, so I can possibly get more of his body as a treat later on. My ass is being pounded hard, and deep as I'm on top of him. I go down and kiss him, and our moans are muffled again. My mouth tastes his vanilla lips and milky breath, and I want to be wrapped around it like I'm in a cloud. I remove my mouth so he's breathing it onto my face. So amazing. I move my lips down to his neck and I get the strange feeling that his whole body tastes like different –but all delicious- flavors of skin. So impossibly good, it tastes sweet with a mix of musk. Vanilla musk, a smell I know I will always associate with my brother Mako.

I take the time he's pounding me with such vigor I've only seen him exert in the arena to lick his neck and taste every inch of it, like an all-you-can-eat Mako buffet. Then I pick my favorite spot, a vein on his neck where I can feel his heartbeat, and suck on it, nibbling gently so I don't hurt him but only provide pleasure. It's almost challenging to be so gentle on his neck when he's ripping me a new asshole. We're both moaning more as his thrusts become harder and deeper and I pleasure his neck and rub his nipples.

"Bo, I'm gonna – nngh – cum…"

"Do it –unh – inside me, Mako…"

The thought of him cumming inside me is pure ecstacy and suddenly I'm feeling a tingling sensation just below my waist. I'm going to cum too, right on his body! Oh, the things I can do with cum on his body. With the pounding, the ass-squeezing, and the overpowering scent and taste of his body, the cum inside my own body wells up and – boom, I explode all over his chin, chest, and abs. It's spewing more than I've ever cum before, shooting its way up between our bodies as it's aimed upwards because I'm laying on him. Then, as if my own cum has triggered him, which it probably did, I feel a warmth inside my ass, hotter than the skin I'm laying on but not hot enough to burn me, erupting inside me. So much, so much I think it's never going to end. We both moan loudly, almost yelling as the cum escapes our bodies. He's still thrusting harder than ever, massaging his dick with my ass, getting every last drop out of his cock. I see the cum on his chin and lick it off, kissing his chin and tasting my own cum. I don't taste bad at all.

His pace slows gradually, so slowly, but eventually comes to a stop. He didn't remove his dick though, and I didn't mind. I'd prefer it still in there, keeping me warm.

And we're both looking into each others eyes, examining each other, scouring every millimeter for emotions. Do I see anything bad? Regret? Pain? Shame?

No, I don't. Pleasure, desire, want, need, lust. And over all those things, I see one thing and I know he sees it too, something stirring since we've lived together, just us against the world.

I see love.


	7. Chapter 7 Mako

My body is on fire, waves and waves of emotion feeding the flame that would seem to burn on forever from this moment on.

I lull Bo into a happy sleep, kissing his forehead once and rubbing his back softly as he drifts into drowsiness with a smirk just visible on the corners of his lips.

I take this time to really just think about what the fuck just happened. I just had sex with my brother, who I've dreamt about for so long. Good? Yes, good. Because apparently he's been waiting for this too. Just the fact that we've both had these feelings amazes me. I like to think of it as ate, I guess. I'm happy. He's happy. I'm smiling, I think.

Outside the window it seems there's a blizzard, it looks like everything is covered in two feet of snow. I think it's going to interfere with the pro-bending match, but hey, if it means more time to spend cuddled against Bo, do whatever the heck you want snow. I realize we've been laying in this bed for quite some time and I'm hungry, but I can't leave Bo in the bed without my body there to warm him because I'm sure I'll find him frozen in a block of ice when I come back, so I let out a sigh and wait for him to wake up.

I inhale his scent and he smells so good… His scent is arousing me so I stop smelling and just lay. A long time passes, damn this boy can sleep, but finally he's awake. He looks up at me and his brows are furrowed. I kiss the spot in between his bushy eyebrows where it's most tense and instantly it disappears, his face goes soft and we both smile.

"I guess it wasn't a dream…" says Bolin, still smiling.

"Nope…" I respond with a kind tone.

I feel some strange rumbling against my stomach and I realize he's hungry. So does he. He sits up, still straddled on my waist. He stretches much like he did before and my penis feels his butt spread, and at the feeling it twitches slightly and I get that bolt of extreme pleasure for a quick second.

"Nngh, Bo, are you purposely trying to get me going?" I say with a smirk.

"He's looking at my torso, and a finger goes down to trace every valley on it. "What? Oh, sorry!" he says, seeming to be coming out of a daze.

Again I'm smiling. "I'm curious, how long have you uhm, liked me this way?"

"Honestly, since we were kids… Since the spankings…" he admits, his cheeks flushing with red at the utterance of his words. Years. Literally years. Wow…

"Me too…" I say, a little dreamily.

"Really?" he says, a hint of excitement in his voice. I nod to reassure him. I guess us finally realizing it was far overdue.

"I'm gonna get up right now." I say, but Bo clearly doesn't want It. "But Mako, I'm gonna freeze…" I thought of this conflict earlier and my mind starts to turn as I try to think of a solution. I finally come up with one and it doesn't sound half bad.

"You're gonna have to get up with me." I say and he nods, finally removing himself from my waist, and it's an instant relief that I don't have to worry about getting a hard on while he's ontop of me. He's already on the verge of going cold when I turn him around and hug him from the back. I can get used to holding him now. Easily.

Our bodies are pressed tightly together yet again. I press a kiss to his neck and he blushes.

"Mako, do you feel that? Our bodies." it takes me a moment to realize what he's getting at but then I finally notice. Our bodies are touching, everywhere. Everything is pressing together, not one inch of his back nor my front exposed. From his back and my chest, to his butt and my pelvis area, down to our knees and legs, nothing is untouched, like two pieces of a puzzle. "Wow, it's like.. We're made for each other…" I say, and I'm smiling yet again thinking of how it's too good to be true that somehow we were made to be together.

I can feel him smile, I don't know how but I know he is, and we walk to the kitchen, bodies pressed together for warmth. We reach the counter and immediately he bends over, arching his back. "Hmm, I wonder what we should eat?" he asks in a falsely curious animatronic voice. I feel his hole right against my penis, and it starts stiffening slightly. "Oh my spirits Bo, you're such a freakin' tease!"

We join each other for a laugh and I remark with a lustful voice. "I know what I want…" I mutter, staring at his firm, tight butt bent over our counter. "And what's that?" he asks, lust in his voice as well.

I get on my knees and start eating out his hole and he let's out an explosive moan. I lick every inch of his ass, sucking on the hole and nibbling the cheeks. I can do this forever, but in an undetermined amount of time I hear a splatter and see his cum dripping down the side of the counter. Am I really that good, that I can make him cum by just eating his asshole? The thought just turns me on even more and soon enough I'm leaning my back against the opposing counter top, my dick throbbing and sticking directly towards Bo, my mouth with a devilish grin plastered on it.

"That was delicious, what do you want to eat?" I say, my voice gone husky. He doesn't take the time to mess around with teasing words. His mouth envelops the first six inches of my dick on the first gulp and I feel some precum squirt into his mouth. He's taking on more inch with each stroke and soon enough he's downing all ten inches with ease. "Damn, Bo - unh - where did you learn… To do this…" my voice sounds almost pathetic, moans in between the whimpers I'm letting out that are supposed to be words. He removes it from his mouth and pauses, and I almost protest but soon enough I feel warmth on my balls, and I'm moaning again.

He sucks on them for a short while and then goes back to eating my dick. Sometimes he sucks just the head, pressing his lips tightly around it while his tongue surveys every millimeter of it.

And then I'm cumming, my whole body shuddering as it spews out steamy spouts of cum into Bo's throat, and he swallows every bit until there's absolutely nothing left.

He gets off of his knees and stands up to face me. "You taste so good…" he says with a dreamy look in his eye. "So do you…" I say, smirking at his mesmerized face. What can I say? We're just typical hormonal teenagers.

"Best meal ever." he says, and we both laugh so loudly we would probably wake neighbors up if we had any.

We get back into the position we originally were in after my erection calms down. We look through our food storages and finally decide on having some noodles with special meat flavored sauce. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and soon they're against each one of my butt cheeks, and he's spreading them. I blush at the gesture. "You have a cute butt, Mako." he says with a grin. "Not as perfect as yours though." I say while making the food, looking over his shoulders as he plays with me and explores every inch of my body, even though it's already been explored.

I hear some water in a bowl and do the same for Bo's and soon enough our foods done. I go back to my bed and he unlatches himself for me for a brief second, allowing me to situate myself in a criss-cross position, and then he sits in my lap and I have to use every muscle in my body to prevent an erection from making another appearance as his hole is against my penis yet again.

I wrap my arms around him and start eating, messing with him, feeding noodles to him and feeling his defined abs beneath me.

Yes, I can definitely get used to this.

"Hey, Mako." He says, our food bowls empty and set on the foot of my bed.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"Are we ever gonna tell people about us? It's just so, weird…"

I frown, not sure what I should think. I doubt I'll ever want to tell anyone.

"I think we're just gonna have to keep it a secret, Bo, people would hate us if they ever found out how it is between us."

"Right. Guess you better be wearing your scarf more often! Gotta hide that hickey."

I cough. "What? You gave me a hickey?" I burst out, too happy to be angry. "Yeah, sorry! When you were inside me, I was allover your neck and I kinda, um, you know. Did that."

"Wow, Bo." I say, blushing. He's blushing too. "I guess I better return the favor…" he's blushing more than I am now as my lips find his neck and begin to suck, nibble and play with the patch of skin I've chosen. He's moaning, tiny whimpers that are supposed to be moans, anyway. He tastes so good. We're probably gonna end up having sex again. I don't mind.


	8. Chapter 8 Bolin

I'm not sure when he stops kissing my neck, but when he does I know there's a big purple mark. Then we both have raging erections and then we fuck.

These days I like to call the Heat Wave. If I ever told someone, they'd laugh at the irony, and I'd laugh with them as if that's exactly why I call it that. But it's not. I call it that because of the constant heat I feel wrapped around me, whether it be sleeping, walking, eating, or fucking.

We hear on the radio that this blizzard could last for months, but that's about all we hear before the radio signal gives into the storm and cuts out. I'm perfectly fine with it. Want it, even. As long as it means doing what we want.

"You know, I think it's time we showered, and washed our clothes. We're getting very musty." Mako says, and I agree. But the must just turns me on. Nngh. Oh well. We do have to shower someday, I guess, so I nod in agreement.

The only other person who lives here is the owner of the pro-bending arena, which is the guy who's letting us live in the attic, but he lives on the opposite side of the building and doesn't ever come out except to watch the matches. Good news on our part. We decide to head to the washroom first, a room with these strange but cool devices which wash clothes faster than both of us hand washing together, and theres also a drying machine next to that that dries clothes faster than any wind. And leaves them nice and warm. We stay and wait for the clothes wash. During this time, I sit on Mako's lap and wrap my legs around his waist, and we make out for basically an hour, tracing every millimeter of each others mouths and feeling up on each others skin. How I know it's an hour? The the that snapped us out of our daze was the sound of the wash machine alerting us it was done. I get up and bend over the machine, pulling our clothes out gently.

I feel Mako's hot penis press against my exposed hole and I grin and blush at the same time. "Mako, not here…"

"What? I'm just keeping my bro warm." he replies, probably with that stupid grin on his face that I love.

I finish pulling out our clothes and dump them into the dryer machine and start it. "Shower time!" I burst out, and then jump on Mako, wrapping my legs around his waist, making a nice comfortable seat on his still hard penis. His hot hands wrap around my butt to keep me ontop of him, and he runs as fast as he can to the showers.

We arrive and I look at him, but he's looking forward, so I follow his gaze and see what he sees. The single stalls of showers, they have a curtain for those who don't want to be seen showering by others. I know and he knows what's going to happen in there, but we leave it unsaid.

Mako turns the knob to hot, and we're immediately showered with a brief second of cold water, and we both yelp. In that second, I heard a sizzle and notice that steam came off of his skin. He's so hot. Literally!

The water quickly changes to hot and we both sigh in relief. He lets me down and whips out the soap, and I notice his cock is still hard. I'm not sure if he's gonna use it for its intended purposes, or just to fuck me. I hope for the latter. I notice now that my cock is hard just thinking about it.

Unfortunately, he uses it for its intended purposes first, lathering my body and washing me down, which is great. He does the same to his body and I get so horny, seeing him wet and rubbing himself.

He gets his hand wet with soap, and then rubs it on his dick, jacking it off basically. Fuck. I feel like I might cum at the sight of that but then he does the same to mine, and I'm moaning.

"Now time to wash the insides!" he says, and it takes me a while to understand, but I do and my body is almost twitching in excitement. He gets more soap and rubs it on his dick, then a little on my hole which is puckered tightly.

"Get ready…" he says, the huge head of his dick poking at my hole. But I'm far beyond ready. He pushes in, and the ring of muscles loosen reluctantly. My stomach is pressed against the wall of the shower and I feel like I'm being raped, except the fact that we both desperately want this. I lift my left leg up and arch my back, trying to loosen my hole for his entrance. But he's doing more work, slowly loosening me instead of jumping right in so he doesn't pain me. But I don't mind if he causes me pain; I love it.

I'm moaning as his thrusts get harder and deeper, my hole stretching more now but still remaining tight. He has me pinned against the wall now, his arms pushing against the wall above me as he thrusts with all his might.

"It's funny, we're getting cleaner while fucking!" he says, and I blush, "Why are you thinking of that why we're fucking, Mako?" I say, for some reason embarrassed. "Sorry!"

He continues fucking me in this position for a while longer, and then in one quick and concise motion, he flips me around and picks up my legs, wraps them around his waist and then jams back into my hole, and I moan loudly. I'm pinned against the wall still, except only my upper back is pressed against it. He's the only thing hold me up. He's so strong.

We're looking into each others eyes now, a deep gaze than turns me on so much. I know only one emotion that's given off in the stare. Love. My dick doesn't need any friction, just him hitting my sweet spot deep inside me and the eye contact is enough to set me off. And eventually, it does. Cum spews out in every direction, due to my cock moving wildly because of his thrusts. One of the first explosions hits Mako on the face, specifically his lips, and I know I have to lick it off, but he's already tasting a bit.

I want to tell him to save me some but I can't seem to get words out of my mouth as I'm fucked and orgasming at the same time. Some of my cum hits my face and I think that's what sets him off, because I feel thick liquid hotter than the water showering us explode deep inside me, and I'm moaning and he's moaning, so it sounds almost like a pretty song of harmonic moans.

He stops the water and pulls out of me, then sets my feet gently on the floor. I take this opportunity to lick the cum off his lips, and he does the same, so we're both tonguing each others faces, licking off every bit of my cum and then we join ourselves in an intense love-driven kiss, swapping my cum around in each others mouths. So hot.

I smile and walk away to our towels. "Your butt looks so cute when you walk." He says, and I blush. "Yours does too." I respond, and he waves it off dismissively. Admittedly, my butt is bigger than his but when I do get a look, there's a significant curve. It's big too, but not bigger than mine. I still love it.

"Not as big as yours." he says, voicing my thoughts. "Yeah, but it's still big. Looks great…"

I stop and let him walk in front of me, and he takes the chance to show it off. "Any guy would be lucky to get his hands on it, but they can't. 'Cause you're mine." I say, and it seems I'm almost bragging. I lurch forward and grab his butt, playing with it while we walk. Firm. Tight. Clean. I spread the cheeks and his hole is tight too. Just like mine except more stretched out since he has a slimmer build than me.

"Hey Bo, what's it like to be eaten out, and fucked?" he asks curiously.

"Tingly," I respond with the first word that comes to mind, "Great, wet. When you fuck me you hit this spot inside me that feels so great, it sends waves of pleasure through my body. Why?"

"Just wondering." he says while I'm still playing with his butt. We stop walking and reach for our towels. He puts his on fast and grabs mine from my hands and then whips my butt with it. I want to hiss in pain out of impulse, but I just moan because it feels so good. He perks an eyebrow at my response. He does it again and I moan again. He laughs at my pleasure. "Gimme my towel back…" I say, turning around. He hands it back while still laughing and I wrap it around my waist.

We make way to the washroom and then our room, and I make him carry everything back to the attic. Once we arrive, we fold everything, but I'm wrapped beneath his heated arms and sitting in his lap, my butt pressed right against his crotch as usual. Think he's gaining more control, because usually I'd feel a lump beneath me. Good.

We fold and fold and fold. Pants after pants, briefs after briefs until finally we have neat little piles that we both stuff into our drawers sloppily. I guess the process was really just the stuff that's worth it rather than the outcome.

I jump in his bed and beckon him over, my body eagerly awaiting his presence. He gently jumps ontop of me and we lay like this, sloppily making out, our teeth clicking every once in a while. I press my hands to his butt and play with it much like earlier and realize how much I enjoy touching it. I spread it, rub the hole and he moans into my mouth. We're kissing to the very moment our minds shut off, and we fall into a sleep unaware of what time it is due to the lack of change in the weather. But that's just alright.

(Thank you very much for reviewing this fic, it means a lot to me because it's my very first. Really, it's the fact that I've gotten reviews that keeps me going, haha. Review/favorite/rate and I'll promise you there's –plenty- more chapters to come!)


	9. Chapter 9 Mako

What I call it? Love. What other people see it as? Incest, disgusting, horrible, strange. This is the only flaw at hand when it comes to me and Bolin being in love. It feels so incredible to finally have someone you love, and knowing that they love you back with the same vigor. But it feels so bad to know that you'll never be able to be open with your love, to have to hide it from the world forever. It feels shameful.

I'm laying with my eyes closed, I haven't opened them yet because I don't feel like waking up. I feel Bolin cuddled up against me, his front facing me as well so we're probably face to face. That's what compels me to wake up. I open my eyes groggily and lay them on the thing that attaches me to this world.

His eyelids are shut, blocking the rest of the world from seeing his beautiful green eyes. His lips are slightly parted as he takes slow breaths. I run my index finger over his smooth lips. They dare not get chapped. Plump, soft. My fingers move to his button nose and I squeeze it gently with my index finger and thumb. He doesn't wake. I continue my ascent on his face, moving to the spot between his bushy eyebrows, then to his forehead.

He is mine. All mine. And I am his. After staring at his face for an undetermined amount of time, I turn around and look out the window, and snow has started piling outside, leaving all the windows half obstructed. Great. . . Soon there will be no view. Our natural light from outside will be gone and it will be dark. Hm.

I turn back to Bo and stare at his face, but instead of tracing his face I trace the contours of his body. My hand caresses his shoulder, descends down his side, and stops at the small of his back. Do I continue?

Oh, of course I do. I already have a morning erection. It continues down and I feel the large curve that is his butt. Smooth. Big. Tight. Firm. All of these feels register at the same time. Time passes. I don't know how much. I'm still playing with his body, feeling it.

He shudders sometimes when I'm caressing his skin. Cute.

I wonder what we'll do today. There's really never anything to do except eat, sleep, fuck, and repeat. It's a nice schedule. But maybe we can do something else around here. Something fun. Or maybe out there. . .

I feel Bolin's hand move to my arm, and it slowly moves down to my hand. He entwines his fingers with mine and we'd bolin hands. I'm glad I'll be the first thing he sees when his eyes open. I see his green eyes peek at me behind faintly parted eyelids and I smile. "Good morning." I say, and he smiles back. "Morn'. . ." he says, groggily, still waking up.

I can't help but smile at him. I move in closer and kiss his lips, and he kisses back with effort only the morning can bring. "How long have you been up?" he asks. "Not sure. A long time, I think." I'm not lying though. I can never keep track of time when the snow's constantly blowing and I get to look and feel him. It pulls me into a world where it's only me and him in this bed. I prefer that world over this one anyday.

"Do you have a stopwatch?" he asks, still tired. "I think, but I lost it around here somewhere. . ." My voice trails off as I'm looking into his green eyes.

Apparently it's Bo's turn to play with my body. I guess he deserves it after all the time I had with his. His hand withdraws from mine and we're no longer entwined together. I prefer to be holding his hand, but oh well. His hand travels down the length of my front side. He feels my collar bone, then down to my nipples, which he rubs and my penis twinges just the slightest bit, still erect. They move down to my abs, and they trace the contours of every single muscle, like his finger is lost in a maze of muscles. Once his finger finds its way out, he moves his hand right down to my crotch, placing it on the spot above my dick. That little tease. . .

He rubs that spot, and I want to tell him to go lower, but I'm trying to hold back my temptation to have sex, or anything of that sort. But he does go lower, just gripping my penis lightly, squeezing the head with consensual fingers. After having his fill with my penis, he ends up just gripping the shaft and not letting go. God damn, this boy loves my dick.

I decide it's fair enough that I get to play with his ass some more, so I do. I grip it, squeezing the cheeks and spreading them, rubbing my finger on his hole. Once again I'm not sure how much time passes when we're doing this, teasing each others bodies, leaving us with the sensation in our bodies that hints it only wants more touching.

I can tell he's still tired. The gaze in his eyes can tell me that much information. I move closer and we're kissing again. Not the usual kiss we share, the one with such power and vigor, but a sweet kiss. Not aggressive with the power of lust fueling it. No, this kiss is being fueled by our love for each other. His sweet lips, so plump and full, against mine just gives me feelings all around my body. And it's very strange, but at this moment, our bodies embracing one another, I feel something. I feel like nothing can stop us, not one person, not –any- person. I feel like if someone sees us, it won't matter what they have to say, because nothing can separate us. And then we stop kissing, and we open our eyes, and I realize how silly the notion is. The people of Republic City will keeping going at something until it's how they want it. They'd give it there all to make sure there's no incest in their city. I sigh, and I smell my surprisingly fresh warm milk-smelling breath. I know he smells it too, because he takes a big wiff. I didn't know it was this possible for someone to be inebriated with scent, much less _my _scent.

And then we're holding each others gaze, staring deep into each others eyes. I take the hand that was once touching his ass and set it on his face. I rub his cute little cheekbones, feel his earlobe and then run it through his soft black hair. He takes the hand that was on my penis and the warmth of his hand disappears, and my dick is throbbing without a hand on it. He rubs his hands on my face.

I wonder what it'd be like if what happened that one night didn't happen. Would we still be in the same bed? Most likely, but touching each other like we always wanted to? Most likely not. But then again, I'd be hugging him. This whole relation was by accident, or was it?

Nope. Fate. That one night was supposed to happen. Sure it was pretty erotic and sudden when it happened, but it happened and now true happiness can be reached by both of us. We're in love.

"Bo, we're gonna do something today. Get in your warmest clothes." I say, almost demanding. This wakes him up a bit.

"What? We're going out there?" he asks, a little disbelief tinged with his words. "Yep. Just do it."  
"Fine. But keep me warm while I dress." he asks. "Alright."

He stands up and I get up with him, holding him tightly from the back, my morning erection pressed against his back so it points upward. "Somebody's hard this morning." he says with a laugh. "Heh, what can I say? I'm pressed against you all day everyday. It's kind of. . . Teasing."

"I'll help you get rid of it." he says, and I know I'm in for it. He turns around, takes hold of my face and pulls me into a passionate kiss, and I kiss back with equal fervor. Apparently he wants this done fast, and I kind of want that too, so he drops to his knees and begins to suck me off with his famous skill. I wonder how he knows to maneuver a dick so well.

He does the things he knows I respond well too. Squeezing my head in between his lips, licking the length of it and taking it all in.

He pulls off and I'm about to protest when he says, "I want you to fuck my face…" new, but it sounds so nice I can't resist. I nod and he gets on his back. I move to turn around so my dick can get more length inside his throat. Once in position, he licks my balls for a couple seconds and then I enter. It's an entirely new feeling from fucking his ass. So good, so wet. I fuck him like I'd fuck his ass, vigorously and I don't hold back.

I'm not afraid he'll choke. He's too much of an expert to, so I really get it in there tight and fast, pumping my length into his throat. He's moaning, and so am I.

We continue this for some time in until I feel tha tingly feeling on my dick and I know I'm gonna cum. "Hnn, Bo - Unh - I'm gonna cum…" With that, he jumps up and removes my cock, and I'm sitting there, dick dripping wet. I wonder what he's doing when I see him on all fours bending over in front of me, his hole exposed. "Cum on my ass, Mako." he says in short breaths. I like his thinking.

I jack off the last few strokes, my head hitting his ass occasionally until I finally release on him. The first wave hits his ass so strong it penetrates his hole the slightest bit. Wave after wave hit his hole, a lot dripping to the floor but also a lot staying on his hole. I stick my head in his hole and thrust a tiny bit to make those last few squirts the most pleasurable. I notice he hasn't cum, so I decide I'll help him out.

I bend over to eat out his hole, lapping up my cum. Damn, this is probably why he loves my cock so much. This tastes so good, so sweet. Cum pours out of his hole slowly, and I feel like a little kid scrounging for bits of candy. Finally, I hear an impact and his cum hits the floor. He's moaning o loud and I'm proud I can make him feel so good. I lick my last few drops, digging my tongue into his hole and getting any last bit of my own seed I possibly can. Delicious.

We're both out of breath. Eventually we get up and I'm back against his body, my erection long gone. Or, maybe just gone. It'll be back soon. I'm hugging him, heating his body while he dresses in his warmest clothes. Once he's dressed up, most of his body concealed, I deem it safe enough for me to get dressed real quick. I slip on my warmer clothes and wrap on my scarf.

"Mako, can I use your scarf?" I think about it, but if it's for the sake of his warmth, I reluctantly give it over. He takes it and wraps if around his neck, burying his nose in it and sniffing. I can see his cheekbones perk up, indicating he's smiling. I raise my eyebrows and he answers the question I ask without words. "It smells like you. So intoxicating…"

I blush and continue on with our plans. I climb up the ladder leading to the roof and am delighted that it's not too snowed over. I push the thin layer of snow up with the door and emerge into a wintry fortress that was once Republic City. I help Bolin up and we gaze upon the city we can faintly see behind the thick snow blowing through. He starts to shiver and I immediately latch onto him from behind, keeping my brother warm.

We stalk closer to the edge, and I know we're both smiling as we watch the city being buried by snow. Soon we're standing on the very edge, looking down. We're pretty darn high up. I'm about to say something when I feel a strange feeling. Like something bad is going to happen. I'm about to back up when Bolin slips on some ice, out of my grip where he's supposed to be safest, where nothing bad can happen. But it did, and starts tumbling down to earth faster, and he's already halfway down when I manage to move my bones which now feel icy and stiff.

Cliffhanger, sorry! Hope you guys like it though! Review, favorite, follow! Thank you to the people who already review, it means a lot, really. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll work to put out more chapters for you guys. I plan to make chapter 10 my longest yet.


	10. Chapter 10 Bolin

Falling. Falling! Fuck! I can't scream, fear. Floor getting closer. Choking. The last thing I register is overheated arms cradling me at the last second, and lightening the impact, but not enough to prevent bones from breaking, because the second we hit the floor, I feel and hear a chilling crack beneath me, and then I black out.

What was going on? I open my eyes wearily, and try to take in my surroundings and comprehend them— with little success. I close my eyes, and work my mind slowly, starting out with little things that I feel. Pain, my body aches, and there's a significant pain on my left elbow.

I listen, and somehow the snow seems muffled. I'm in a sort of solid structure, with open windows, maybe. I hear water swishing around, weird…

I continue listening, paying attention to the little details that I don't normally take the time to think about. I think I finally have my gears, turning, so I open my eyes for a second try at understanding my surroundings.

I'm in an earth tent, hastily made apparently. A small hole is at the top, occasional snow drifting in curiously. I'm on the floor, covered in a blue jacket. Whose was this? Well, I'm grateful it's around me because I'd freeze without Mako around me.

Mako! I jump up, and immediately regret the sudden motion, because my body aches with each pulse. I turn to my body to the right, and there's only earth wall. To the left though, something I'm unprepared to see. A woman, no, teenager, is hovering above a very weak Mako. His breaths are shallow, and he exhales in huffs as if it kills him to breath. It probably does.

I get up with as much control as I an muster, careful not to move my body jerkily. I walk over to the girl, who probably owns the jacket I'm wearing. Her hands are covered in a thick layer of glowing water. That explains the swishing. She's holding her hands over Mako's ribs. A pang of jealousy hits me strongly but I settle it by reminding myself she's healing him. I look at her face, too scared to look at Mako's. Her skin is tanned and muscular. Blue eyes peered at my brother, and she still hasn't noticed me, which only adds to my assumption that she's heavily concentrated. She wears blue clothes that match the jacket, and I recognize them as traditional water tribe clothing. Despite the cold, sweat beads down her cheeks as she heals my brother.

I finally work up the nerve to look at Mako and when I do I feel emotionally sore as well. His face looked heavily concerned, worried maybe, but his eyes were closed. The spot between his eyebrows were tensed, like he was either in pain or worrying. Maybe both. I make my first attempt at speaking, and I'm immediately embarrassed as the girl jumps in surprise at my weak attempt to speak words.

"Is hgna blright…" is what comes out. My words jumbled not only by physical soreness, but emotional aches as well. I try to speak again, and it comes out vastly clearer than before. "Is he gonna be alright…" I ask, the pain in my throat ebbing as I speak.

She examines me for a mere moment before returning her focus on Mako. "Most likely yes, if I keep this up." she says, her voice seeming determined. I huffed, relief going out with the breath.

We stayed quiet for a while longer, until I finally spoke up out of curiosity. "Who are you…?" She looked at me, the first time she really seemed rather distracted from healing Mako's injuries. This worried me a bit; I don't deserve any attention while Mako is being healed. "My name is Korra." I looked at her, and I can feel the faint recognition appearing on my face. I do recognize this girl, somewhere, but I'm not even entirely sure where. Her next words surprise me. "You're the Fire Ferrets, right? Mako and Bolin." She looks at us, and I can see the excitement she's holding back.

"Yeah, we are. . . And you?" I ask, still wanting to clear up where I know this mystery girl from. "I'm the Avatar." I can't stop the look on my face after she utters these words, and apparently she can't help hers either because she starts laughing, which makes her shuffle and I hear Mako wince in pain despite his sleep. My face changes and so does hers.

"Sorry." She says, but I'm not entirely sure if she's apologizing to me or him. Probably Mako. "How did the _Avatar_ find us? This is. . ." I couldn't finish my sentence. "Well, I was walking by, on my way back to Air Temple Island when I heard a faint thud in the snow. I ran to the source and found you cradled in his arms, both unconcious. Luckily for you your brother saved you from the worst injury, but he wasn't looking as good. So I improvised this tent and got to working." She says, all while still healing Mako's ribcage.

Should I consider myself lucky? No. Should I consider myself even alive? Somewhat. Seeing Mako in this room, passed out brought my worst nightmares. But seeing the Avatar gave me hope. What a beautiful coincidence that she came. I don't think Mako would have made it without her.

"How bad are the injuries?" I ask, feeling my sore arm a bit. "I'm pretty sure your arm is broken, and a few of Mako's ribs snapped," she hesitated a bit, "His right arm is also broken."

My heart drops when I hear about his ribs, and hits the floor when I hear about his arm. My poor Mako, hurt, protecting me. I feel completely responsible. I should, it was my clumsy feet that caused all this. Gah. What I would do to just hold him right now, and make him feel better with my reassuring words and me feeling up his—What?! I can't be thinking like that, not when he's _injured_!

And not to mention Korra is right there, and no doubt she'd immediately leave the room if she knew what we do together.

I guess she takes my silence as worry, because she reassures me. "Don't worry, Bolin. With water being my natural element, and being the Avatar, Mako's injuries will be healed in a matter of days." Short relief floods my brain, but a few days? Gah.

I try to lighten myself, thinking of the positive things which was always my specialty. A few days will pass like minutes during this snowstorm, which still wasn't letting up to no avail.

"Thank you Avatar Korra, so much. I don't think I can ever repay you for doing this. Seriously." She smiled, no, was that a smile? Maybe mischevious grin would likely fit nicely. "Well. . ."

"What?" I said, a smile threatening to make an appearance on my face. Her mood is contageous. "You –could- give me front row tickets to one of your probending matches. . ."

The smile forms and I'm laughing, a strange thing to do under these circumstances. "You have yourself a deal."

"Great! Now, let me concentrate. His ribs should be healed up soon enough, if I put all my focus on him." I complied easily, wanting my Mako to feel better than he looks right now.

I think I fall asleep. Yep, I do.

I wake up slowly and am surprised to see Mako hovering right over me, teasing me in a way that he'll probably only do when in front of other people, because if Korra weren't here, he'd be already firmly planted on my lips, wishing me a good morning and smiling. "The dead has awoken!" he beams, looking remarkably better than ever. A few days? Korra lied!

Then I notice his arm is in a sling made from some fabric that I'm not sure of where it came from. "Your turn." Korra turns to me, and holds another similar, crudely made sling up.

I stand up, still a little tired. My arm's aching so bad right now. This sucks. I hope Korra can do something to speed up the healing process on these bones. She gets the sling and it's as if the pain from earlier left my body and was replaced by an entirely new pain as she moved my arm about, trying to position the sling to correspond with my broken arm. "Aaaugh!" I yell a low yell in pain.

Korra's looking at me, and I look at Mako, his eyebrows knitted in pain as he sees me in pain. "There!" she smiles, beaming even brighter than Mako at the sight of me waking up. Her eyes are closed as she smiled so brightly, looking in the general direction of me, then to Mako. Goofy chick. She seems so proud of her sling which caused me more pain.

"Thanks. ." I murmur, the pain decreasing slightly but still intense.

The next few hours are a bit strange to me. Mako and Korra seem to have become good friends over the course of me being asleep. I hope that's all they are though. Korra better not be looking at my Mako like that. I would _so _kick her a—Wait, no, I can't. Apparently this mystery woman is also the avatar. Right. Well she still better not look at him in that light! I'd do some vicious stuff to her. She'd end up like Sindei.

I sit there thinking these jealous thoughts when I hear they conversation going on in the background like birds in the morning. I process occasional words over my own thoughts. Something about Lychee Juice and a Platypus Bear. Whatever they're talking about, I doubt I'd wanna hear it in this state.

Normally I'd be the biggest contribution to the conversation but I'm injured and so is Mako, and a, yes, I admit it, attractive woman is chatting him up. It's pretty obvious she's interested. I hope Mako catches her drift too, and he drops a hint saying he's taken. . .

Ergh, I don't feel well. I could use some more sleep. Some warm sleep, hot, muscular arms wrapped around me as I drift off into blissful. . .

"Bo." The next time I wake up it's much more abrupt than before. Korra's gone but we're still in the rock tent she fashioned last minute. "Korra went back to the temple. Let's get back inside the attic. I nod, not speaking out of tire. I get up and it strains my muscles a lot, and I feel extremely weak. I want to ask Mako to carry me but I take the time to consider he's in worse condition than I am. I set the thought aside and rough it out, carrying myself almost carelessly to the entrance of the pro-bending arena.

We tread across the snow. It's such a strange thing. All the winter's I've gone through and I still haven't gotten over its texture or temperature. Mystical, almost. When we arrive at the entrance, it's snowed in. _Great_. I look at Mako expectantly, and he understands, and looks back to the door with a twinkle of reluctance in his eye.

With his good arm, he shoots a scorching flame directly at the pile, effectively melting a good chunk away from the door. He winces, the pain from the soreness probably echoing louder throughout his body from the exertion of firebending. Finally, after a lot more blasts we result in a completely drained Mako and a fairly sized puddle at our feet. We step into the pro-bending arena entrance, obviously not locked because the owner wouldn't bother to lock it during a blizzard.

We lethargically make our way up to the attic, which seems miles away right now. But finally, after countless flights of steps and multiple stops to rest, we make it up to and barely make it to Mako's bed before we crash down on top of each other, putting in some effort not to land on each other and wreck our bones even more.

"I gotta say," I have to stop to take breaths, I'm drained, "Korra did a great job with us. She saved your life. . ." I say, Mako looking down out me with a pained expression. "I almost lost you today, Bo." He says surprisingly fluid. "You also saved me. And then Korra saved you. We were both saved by a miracle." I say, looking at the positive side of things as usual. "Yeah, Korra's great. . ." He says, and it seems like he's in a dream. I look at him with a pained expression as well, though, this is not from physical pain nearly as much as it is from emotional pain. "Hey, hey! I don't think of Korra that way. Never."

Relief floods my face and my face shows it, the tough spot between my bushy eyebrows smoothing out, the worry flying freely out of my body. My face loosens as I'm reminded that Mako knows he's mine, and I am his.

I turn my body to face him. I put my arm around his chest and he winces, his ribs still tender from the injuries. Although they're healed significantly, they're still sore for him. "Sorry!" I say, moved my hand down much lower as a reflex. My forearm ends up resting on his crotch area and I blush, not intending to put it there. Again my hand jerks and I bet I look like a spaz with the chaotic movement. "It's okay Bo, you can touch me."

I wasn't going to deny that. I missed touching his body, _my _body. I moved my hand back to his crotch, just feeling it beneath the crotch. Yet another surprising twist, he didn't get hard. He moaned, but I don't think any of these motives were driven by lust. This was consensual touching. Something we did to show our love rather than just pleasure.

I love this so much. Of course I love this! We're in love.

And he falls asleep, something desperately needed by this time. He snores gently, something he does when he's extremely tired. It's like our bodies are one; I feel what he feels, and suddenly, despite the countless hours of sleep I've already done today, fatigue catches me once again and I fall asleep with my hand still buried in the warmth between his thighs.

We wake at some time I assume is dawn. I think Mako's tenderness has decreased significantly because we're both wrapped around each other, our limp arms lying lamely beneath us. It feels strange, sleeping with clothes on. Usually I'm so used to feeling his skin, but this, this was something different. It wasn't worse. It was new.

I could feel his member constricted beneath his pants, against mine. Hmm. I know straddling his waist in my usual fashion would probably rekindle the pain in his joints, so I decided to just turn around carefully and rest my butt on him. That ought feel nice for him. It feels nice for me too. . .

I stop myself abruptly when I realize I'm grinding against him just slightly. Fuck, I'm such a horny mess. I can't help but want to pleasure my Mako, but I think the best I can do for him is not get him turned on so he can rest in peace. I need to rest too. These bones probably won't heal for a while.

Ugh.

I wake up, and I'm on top of Mako. I'm not sure why, but this always seems to happen. I look down at him and his face is wincing in pain? Oh spirits, I'm hurting him! I quickly jump off, effectively landing on my broken arm and refreshing the pain with new vigor. I look at him and he's not wincing as much, but I can still see the grimace streaking his face. Gah, I need to stop doing that. And learn how to freakin' maneuver with this damned arm.

What to do? What to do? The pain has gone down significantly in the past ten minutes lying here, staring at him. I wonder if it's the rest that's making the pain subside, or the sight of my hero?

Hero. He saved my life. I owe him so much, and I want to give him all I have and ever will have. But I doubt my humble brother will take any of it. Well, he'll take some of it. I'm sure going to give him all of the pleasure I possibly can. Nngh, my girth is throbbing just thinking about it. I need to learn some control. Control, control, control. I'm not sure why, but that word circles around in my head and creates tunnels to new different thoughts, and then I'm thinking about Mako's penis and then I'm rubbing it and then it's throbbing too and I'm throbbing too and his eyes are open and we make eye contact and I stop and blush.

Fuck. So much for control. His amber eyes look at me, his lips slightly parted, his warm breath hitting me delicately in the face with each deep breath.

We're gazing deep into each other's eyes, and I laugh, just thinking about him. How embarrassing, him waking up to my hand over his below. I guess my laugh is infectious, because he starts laughing too, and we're both laughing, both for no apparent reason. "It's okay, Bolin. I understand how you feel too. . ." he says, his smile still wide on his face.

"You do?" I ask, a little too innocently. "Yeah, I love you. And your body. And um. . ." he coughs lightly. "I want you right now. It's okay. You can touch me." I think these are the words I really need right now. Not "You're going to heal up nicely" or "You're quite the survivor!" or something lame like that. All I want is him, and next thing you know I'm under the blankets, and soon enough under his pants, wrapping my too warm and too eager lips around his head, hearing a moan escape his lips that seems as if it's been trapped in there for ages.


End file.
